1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser diode and an optical transmission apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a light source capable of providing transmission at a high rate up to about 100 Gb/s with low power consumption is required with the accelerated increase of optical link transmission capacity. In order to use a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser diode as such a light source, the modulation rate of the vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser diode must be further increased.